Demon Wolf 2
by HumphreyMercer
Summary: Summary inside :)
1. Chapter 1

**YES! Finally, Demon Wolf 2 is published!, there will be a war that is going to happen, but it will alot more brutal because i've added some of my Ocs into this, so read and enjoy :).**

**Summary: **after the war with King is over, Humphrey is having a great when King start a war again along with new enemies, Humphrey once again must defend his family, and also for his beloved one, can he saves them all before it's too late? or will King emerge victorius and slay all of them?

Jasper Park, Canada, what a beautiful place to live, the place is filled by magnificent wildlife, and also had just awake for another day living on Earth, with Kate on his side."Ughh...man i can't believe it, you're pretty amazing last night Kate"Humphrey said to a sleepy Kate "yeah...you too Humphrey"Kate said, giving him a seductive smile, Humphrey was glad the war with King is over, plus now they have their own children, Stinky, Runt, and Claudette."So what are we going to do now Kate? It's still early in the morning, the kids are with your parents, so any idea?"Humphrey asked.

Kate thought for a second, thinking something good to start up this day."How about walking around the lake? We haven't go there for a while..."Kate suggested, Humphrey smiles at his soul mate."Of course sweetie, let's get going..."Humphrey replied, they go out of their den with their tail interwined with eachother, they sometimes tell some joke, or talking about their finally reach the lake, the lake itself is massive, the water is very clear and you can see rocks clearly in the bottom of the lake, fish sometimes swim around, waiting for someone to catch them, Humphrey and Kate are washing eachother furs back, making sure that they kids wont smell something suspicious when they comeback.

"Uhh...Humphrey, can you help me? There's a dirt on my fur and i can't reach it, will you do it for me?"Kate asked, Humphrey nodded and rub on her fur smoothly, making her moan in delight."Ohh...that feels good Humphrey..."Kate moaned, Humphrey rub the dirt off her fur, and then his paw start to move to her lower region."H-Humphrey...what...are you doing?"Kate asked while breathing heavily."Well we're all alone in here, why don't we have some _fun _in here?"Humphrey said seductively, Kate turn her back and kiss Humphrey with uttermost they kissing, suddenly they hear a twig snapped, they quickly broke up the kissing and scan the area."Come out, we wont hurt you..."Humphrey said, try to reassure whatever that is.

Finally, a wolf come out of the bushes, it was a she wolf, bit she also has deformed arm, have blades, and glowing red instantly knew it was a demon."HOLY SHIT!DEMONS!"Humphrey yelled, but the wolf didn't attack them, instead she began to cry."Please...accept me in your pack, im Princess, please, i didn't kill innocent wolves, but my father did"Princess said, Humphrey quickly hug her and tell Kate to come over."It's okay, you can stay, Kate, what do you say? Can we accept her?"Humphrey asked to his Alpha mate."Of course, as long as she doesn't kill wolves, it wouldn't be an issue"Kate replied, the three then walk to the western pack teritory, ready to introduce a new member to the pack.

Meanwhile...

Hell, the worst place you can imagine, it filled by millions of screaming people and living beings, calling for help, or trying to escape from the is imprisoned in the lowest level in the hell, the heat on that area is very very intense,if one human look at the most bottom of it, their eyes will instantly melt, along with their due to his demon status, King doesn't feel anything, it's just like a warm the Hellhound leader appear."Feeling cozy King?"he asked "ahh...Rascalov, you know what's like, it's warm in here you know, but i can't stand the screaming from the damn beings in here, it's too loud"King said, Rascalov the Hellhound Leader chuckled at the ex-angel."You know, it think it's time to start a war, again..."Rascalov said with a devilish smile planted on his face."W-what do you mean?"King asked, confused by his action."I've been waiting for too fucking long, but now with one of the most powerful demon on my side, it's time to began a war unlike anyother, you'll be the general of the by the time, we defeated those angels, we'll be unstopabble, you and me"Rascalov said.

He then blow the door open, allowing King to escape."So let's get going..."King said with a big grin on his then summoned the fallen demon wolves to aid them."Fellow brothers, in the last war, we have been defeated, but not today!.Today, we will watch as the Edenhounds falls, along with all those foolish enough to stand in our way, and by the time we've taken over the universe, we will be unstoppable

Meanwhile...

"SIR!RASCALOV IS GOING TO MAKE A WAR WITH KING!"an angel reported to Jason and Trevor."W-what?!...oh shit!where the hell is Dragovich?!"Trevor yelled, then the wolf appear, it's the same wolf that speak with Humphrey when he's still an angel, but now he appear with his true form."No...this can't be happening, the tragedy, the remorse..."Dragovich said,he fall to his knees."Dragovich!Dragovich! god damn it! Come on we gotta go now!"Jason said as he and Trevor carry Dragovich away while the angels are defending the Eden with everything they got."Put me down in here..."Dragovich said, Trevor and Jason put him down while they kill some demon wolves."We gotta go to Jasper and warn Humphrey about it!"Jason said, Dragovich nodded and then make a portal to Jasper."Angels! this way! Go go go!"Dragovich said, the remaining angel went through the portal while Trevor, Jason, and Dragovich defend the Eden."Shit!there's too many of them! We gotta go, now!"Trevor yelled, the trio then jump into the portal while the Hellhounds were succesfully take over Eden."It's time to invade Earth, and also to kill Humphrey..."King said, the whole army roars while their leader planning to lead the attack on Earth.

The next day...

Humphrey POV

"Honey...wake up"Kate said as she licking my face, i groaned and open my eyes to see my beautiful mate laying ontop of me."Hey Kate, what's wrong?"i asked, i can see that she's up to something."W-well, your brothers were here, along with Dragovich, the wolf that speak with you when you're transformed to a demon"Kate explained.I jolted up and run to the valley along with Kate."Excuse me...excuse me coming through"i said, then i see them with the rest of the Edenhounds army."Oh no...what did happened?"i asked, Dragovich coughing and spitting some blodd before answering."It was King, he's going to make another war, and this time, he's aided by someone..."Dragovich said."Who is it?"i asked, he look at me with his blue eyes and say "the Hellhound leader, keeper of Hell, Rascalov...", i was in a complete shock.

**Oh shit, war is upon them, can Humphrey save them before all thing break loose?, find out on the next chapter, thanks guys! :), bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys, im back, my mother threatened me if i can't behave nicely, she'll take my laptop, AGAIN!.But here's chapter 2, and a special thanks for those who give reviews, favs, this means a lot for me :), and for Saibot-Vapor, thank you for adding some OC's to my story :).

I was in a complete shock, the Hellhound leader, Rascalov, is helping to make King the ruler of the three realms: Eden, Hell, and Earth."I do not understand, why in the hell does Rascalov wants to help King? I mean, he's a nice wolf, isn't he?" i asked, Dragovich, which finally recovered, walk slowly to me, he then say "there's something that you need to know, but now it's not the right time for it" Dragovich said, i nodded and asked my older brother Trevor."Hey, if we want to defeat them, means we need the demon power right?" i asked, he smiles at me before placing his right paw on my shoulder and say "yes, and Dragovich can give it to you, now".

Dragovich then say some spell before a red aura coming out from his body and get inside my body.I feel my old power coming back again, and so does my killing sense."Ahh...im glad i became a demon again after a while" i said, then Trevor and Jason say some spell that makes the whole pack a demon again, just like the old times."Ahh...very well, now, how many enemies do we have?" i asked "well we only know two famous enemy, which is King and Rascalov, other than that, we don't know" Dragovich said."Well let's hope they don't have more friends than us" i said, and with that we go back to our den.

Meanwhile...

No POV

The Eden has been taken from the Edenhounds by the Hellhounds, led by King and the Hellhound leader Rascalov."How the hell they manage to escape from our grip?!, i need someone to fix this..." Rascalov said, he and King had just claim Eden, but they do not get any Edenhounds to tortured to gain some informations to lead them to Humphrey, Dragovich, Trevor, Jason, and the rest of the Edenhounds."Maybe we can help you..." a wolf said, King and Rascalov turned their backs and see two is a wraith with black fur and with glowing blue eyes, while the other one is a demon, but his left arm is changed with a remake arm from metal and steel, and he also have a silver and gray fur over his body with red he also have a streak that go above his eyes and down his face and make an X shape.

"Please introduce yourself"Rascalov said, the wraith then introduce themself to the Hellhound leader."My name is Saibot and this is my friend Vapor, we're the bounty hunter for the Hellhound faction, have ever heard our names?"Saibot asked, King then turn his back and now facing to the bounty hunters."Yes, i've heard your name, but i never met face to face with you..." King said."Well now you already done that, anyway, we're famous because, if we have located our targets, there's no way they're going to escape from us, even when it takes months or even years, we will not going to lose once we got them, we'll give it to you and you can do whatever you want to it" Saibot said.

Saibots words make Rascalov interested to hire them."Okay we will hire you"Rascalov said "what's the pay when we got your targets?"Vapor asked, Rascalov smiles and say "you will become one of our generals" with a big devilish grin on his , who can't resist the deal, nodded and accept it."Who's your targets?"Saibot asked "well, our target is the Edenhound leader Rascalov, along with their generals Humphrey, Trevor, and will bring them to me alive..."Rascalov said, Saibot instantly froze.

He knew it would be a hard fight, because he know that bring back the leader of the Edenhounds along with their generals is not an easy task."What's wrong? You can't do it? Or you're just a liar with a big mouth?" King mocked at them."No!, we're just thinking how to bring them alive, because you know they're powerfull enough to kill a demon easily" Saibot said."Okay then, our target is believed to lived in the Jasper Park Canada, we need you to take them down quickly, because we know that the whole pack is a demon and there is also the rest of the Edenhound army" Rascalov said."But we need someone to create a distraction, so we can capture them while someone distract the Edenhounds away" Vapor said, Rascalov sighed, he hasn't think about it, but he got a plan."Don't worry, we'll watch you from above, and when you're attacking, all Hellhounds, including me and King will come down and aid you, now go there and find the target, goodluck" Rascalov said, then he creates a portal and Rascalov command them to get into it."What if they failed?, i mean even the pro can fail sometimes" King asked.

Rascalov crossed his arm and say "if they failed, i will come down by myself and slit those fuckers Edenhounds throat off", he and King then grinning evilly while the whole Hellhound army is waiting for orders from thir leader.

Meanwhile...

Dragovich, Trevor, and Jason had spent sometime with the pack, they even already know eachothers, so it wouldn't be an issue if they need a friend."Now i want to show you guys something..." Humphrey said, they're confused by his words."What thing? You said you've shown us everything and everyone here, but now you're saying that there's one left?" Dragovich said."Yes, but this one is special, you might want to kill her but don't kill her okay?" Humphrey said, they nodded and Humphrey lead them into a medium sized den."Are you ready?" Humphrey asked, they nodded.

They then entered the den, only to find Kings daughter, Princess is there."HOLY SHIT!" Trevor cursed, they then ready their blades, incase Princess wants to hurt them or kill instead, he run to Humphrey while whimpering in fear."Shh...it's okay, they won't hurt you, you guys are insane! She's a nice wolf, not like her fucking psychopath killer father King!" Humphrey yelled angrily at finally realized what they did and revert their arms into it's normal state."Im sorry, we're just overreacted, are you sure she wont hurt anyone?" Jason asked Humphrey, just for asking confirmations."Yes, and if she did kill someone, you guys can kill her" Humphrey said."Trust me, i wont kill anyone in here" Princess said."You better did not kill anyone here, because if you did..." Jason said while change his arm to blades "you will die in a slow and painfull death, got it?" Jason finished his sentences, Princess just nodded in fear as they leave her alone in her den.

A/N: Yeah! Chapter 2 is done! The next chapter contains a battle scene with the Edenhounds army and those Demon wolf whose stand on their side, and with the Hellhounds which want to kill them, and many more, see you guys later! :).


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I would like to thank you for those who have review, favorite, follow, and read this i would like to thank you SaibotVapor, you've make this story even more interesting and better! :),and there will be a death scene in here's chapter 3, enjoy.

No POV

It's been two days since the Edenhounds has been move here to Jasper Park Canada, the wolves of the Western and Eastern pack world has been turn upside they're just an ordinary wolves with ordinary power, but now, they're a demon wolves with extraordinary powers, plus now they're targeted by the Hellhound leader Rascalov and also their arch enemy, little they know that Rascalov and King had sent a bounty hunter named Saibot and Vapor to track them down and capture them alive and bring them back to the Hellhound leader.

Humphrey and Kate now is talking with their kids, Runt, Stinky, Claudette."So dad, Trevor and Jason is our uncle now, like uncle Garth and aunt Lilly?" Runt asked "yes, and so does Dragovich, those are your uncles now, now what do you want to do now?" Humphrey asked to his youngest son."I don't know dad, we're bored, wait, how about telling us you story when you become a demon?" Runt asked, Humphrey smiles at that memories.

The time he gained it, the feeling that he felt, the power that he have, ohhh how great it can't never forget the feeling when we transformed from an Edenhound into a demon wolf or Hellhound."Well, when i was still an angel, i was sent to protect the world, then my oldest brother King betray all of us, and kill uncle Jason and Trevor. I survived and exiled myself for thousands of then two wolves came across to me, which is aunt Lilly and your mother Kate" Humphrey said, then he got punched on his shoulder playfully."Ow!" Humphrey yelped in pain."That's for scaring the shit out of us, i thought you would kill us!" Kate said, recalling that day."But i didn't, anyway, 2 years later, when your mother say that she wont marry uncle Garth for some reason, i appear to settle things down, your mother then announce that she's in love with then King arrived and kidnap your mother, i try to get your mother back but ended up killed" Humphrey said, Runt then ask "you dead?! What happened next?"."Well i was going to heaven to see my brotherswho had died a long time ago, we reunited, but then Dragovich and Rascalov demands Kings soul, so Rascalov turns me from a nice wolf into a cold blooded wolf, then i was revived and kill King, end of the story" Humphrey ended his story."So what if King find us? Will you fight him again dad?" Claudette asked "if i were you, i would kick his ass back to hell!" Stinky yelled proudly, Humphrey laughed at his oldest son."Maybe, but King is so strong right now, even me do not know if i can defeat him again, but i will fight until i can't no longer fight, so calm down and you will be okay" Humphrey said reassure them, they then spent the rest of the day talking, not knowing there's evil lurking nearby.

Meanwhile...

Saibot and Vapor had track a wolfs scent down, due to Vapors cyborg sense of smell, they quickly find a valley."Hey, is this a valley that Rascalov and Kings talking about?the valley that once seperates the Eastern and Western pack?" Vapor asked.

"I am not sure about that, we better go back and tell Rascalov and King" Saibot said to his friend."You don't have to..." a demonic voice said behind them, they turn their backs and saw Rascalov and King walking to them."So what's the next step?" Vapor asked, King smiled at him, then suddenly, he stabs his claw to his chest, making Saibot to scream."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Saibot yelled "i am only adding his power, and now he's a demon and able to take those wolves down" King said, due to his demon status, Vapor now is corrupted with evil then dies the same to Saibot." You've located them, now we'll distract the Edenhounds and you have to capture them to us, alive... now go!" King said, the two bounty hunters nodded and go to find the Demon Wolves while King and Rascalov prepring for battle that's going to happen in a matter of minutes.

Meanwhile...

Humphrey and Kate was playing with their kids before they heard someone yelling outside, they then go out from their den and see a massive Hellhound army is marching to then run as fast as he can to Dragovich's place, where he's going to lead the attack with the remnants of the Edenhounds.

"What do we do?! They're outnumbering us ten to one!" Humphrey yelled "fuck it! We're going to kill them all, it's better to die as a free wolf rather live as a slave of a demon, now CHARGE!" Dragovich yelled."What about me Dragovich?" Humphrey asked, "don't worry, just go to Kate and your kids and go! We'll cover you!" Dragovich yelled as he decapitates a then run back to his den, only to find that Kate is hugging her kids along with Garth and Lilly."Come on let's go!" Humphrey said, Garth then stops Humphrey and say "we can't just leave them there, we need to fight back too!" Garth then look to his son and daughter Stinky, Claudette, and Runt.

He kiss their foreheads and say "go with your mom, dad and unclee is going to beat some bad guys, be nice to aunt Lilly okay?" Humphrey said, they nodded while a stream of tears coming down from their and Garth then kiss goodbye their mate before going back to battlefield, but unknown to them two bounty hunters had their eyes on them all the time.

When they've comeback, the Edenhounds almost wiped out, there are only 200 left, along with Dragovich, Trevor and Jason."I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK!" Dragovich yelled "as you say, i better die as a free wolf rather then live as a slave of a demon" Humphrey said the word that Dragovich said a few minutes smiled and kill a wolf.

Humphrey grab a demon wolfs torso and ripped the body in half, Garth then use his claws to slash a wolfs body, then he tripped the wolf, causing the wolf fly in the then jumps and slice it into two."This is so much fun than hunting caribou!" Garth commented after he comitted a two more wolves come down, they are Winston and Tony."Someone's late to the party..." Humphrey joked, despite the brutality of the laughs and continue to some hours, they had kill the Hellhounds for so long that the whole valley is full of decapitated, or mutilated body.

The Edenhounds are no longer exist as the last Edenhounds die several minutes it just Humphrey, Garth, Winston, Tony, Dragovich, Jason, and them is just only two: King and Rascalov."Huh this is going to be easy isn't it?" Trevor asked while cracking his unknown to them, two other wolves had their eyes on them, they decided to capture Garth first, because he's behind everyone, so it would be then run down the cliff and capture Garth."SHIT GAAAARTH!" Humphrey yelled. The two wolves appear to be Saibot and Vapor, the bounty hunters."Surrender now! Or we will kill him!"King threatened them." DO NOT FUCKING SURRENDER! IT'S JUST A DECOY!" Garth yelled as he struggles to fight, but they're too powerful.

"SURRENDER...NOW!" Rascalov wolves then forced to surrender, King and Rascalov then smiles warning, he commands Saibot and Vapor to kill grab his hind and fore leg and rips his body in half.

.

.

.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Humphrey yelled, he then went furious, he attack Rascalov and King, while the others he turn his attention to Saibot and Vapor, who's cowering behind a tree in fear."I WILL KILL YOU!" Humphrey yelled as he destroy the tree with demon and Vapor runs to him but ended up get pinned down by Humphrey."Please...have mercy!" they both begged, Humphrey is going to kill them when he hears a whisper on his right ear."Don't kill them, they're going to be usefull in many ways..." the voice said in a soothing voice.

Based on Humphrey's judgement, it's Garth's sound from the nodded and chained them with the demon chain."GODDAMN IT HUMPHREY WE GOTTA GO!" Dragovich yelled, they then run back as King hunts them down."NO! let them live now, if we meet them again, we'll kill them..." Rascalov said as he watch the fleeing group runs into the depth if the forest.

After some minutes, they catch up with the pack, whose now trying to board a train."Where's Garth?" Lilly asked, they hung their heads low, they know Garth is dead and they don't want to tell Lilly about it."He's dead, isn't he?" Lilly asked again, Humphrey is forced to nodded and instantly Lilly burst into scream and crying."NOOOO! YOU BASTARD!BOTH OF YOU!" Lilly yelled as she slash Saibot and Vapors body."Come on Lilly we gotta go!" Kate hugs her from behind, as they board the train, leaving Jasper for some months, and heading down to Alaska.

A/N: So there it is guys, Garth is dead, Jasper has fallen to the Hellhounds hand, can they won the war before they takeover Earth and the universe? Or they find them first or kill them? Find out on the next chapter :).


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Im sorry if i haven't update for a while, in this chapter, Vapor will meet Saibot, and one of them is going to die...

The train moving to Alaska in a steady pace, the wolves of Jasper park had a very bad day, including lost her mate, and without her mate, she would be 's talking with Dragovich, Jason, and Trevor."So what now?" Humphrey asked to his two older brothers."We're going to Alaska, our last stand against King and Rascalov, if we lose Alaska, we'll lose the war, and soon, Earth will be in their hand, and then they will rule the universe" Trevor said.

"Guys, i have to say something, something that's really sacred among the leader of Hellhounds and Edenhounds" Dragovich said, they turn their heads to the Edenhounds leader."What thing?" Humphrey asked, but Dragovich seems to be hesitated."I'd rather not telling that until we reach Alaska" Dragovich said, they then sleep in silence as they keep moving to Alaska

Next morning...

The train had stopped in a train station, the entire pack then go out from the train and began walking pass the they walk slowly, Humphrey hear a woman saying "yesterday, the Jasper Park rangers are confused due to a huge amount of dead body of wolves, they investigate it and found they're not an ordinary wolves, they're demons and it be it's the end of the world as we know?".

Humphrey then say to himself "this is not over yet King, this is just the beginning of your downfall" and proceed some hours, they manage to find a place to live."Hutch, Can-do, Claw, Scar, take Saibot and Vapor to a separated den, we're going to interrogate them" Winston said, the four wolves nodded and bring them to a different den, but close to eachother.

The pack then make a hunting group and began to hunt, while the rest stay to relax, while one pup wants to know more about those two bounty then go to a den where Vapor is being held, but he got blocked by Hutch and Can-do.

"What are you doing here Runt?, you shouldn't be here" Hutch asked "im just curious about those bounty hunters, im here to see Vapor, mind if he check him?" Runt asked, the Betas just sighed in defeat before letting him go inside the den.

Runt then see a cyborg wolf tied into the wall with some demon chains."What do you want from me you little bastard..." Vapor said with a menacing voice, Runt at first scared at his voice, but he determined to make him a good person, rather than a cold blooded and evil wolf."Im just checking you, so i want to ask you something" Runt said, Vapor then say "what do you want to ask?" while showing his teeth.

"Why you kill wolves? I know from my father that once you with Saibot a good bounty hunters that both Hell and Eden could dad also told me that you're sent by either Hell or Eden to catch an escaping soul, why you become bad?" Runt explained, Vapor then hung his head low, he remember when he and Saibot are some good bounty hunters.

"I...i do not know kid, but you better shut your mouth off!" he yelled while kick Runt to the ground."Runt! are you okay?" Hutch asked him, he and Can-do heard that noise from outside."Im fine, just leave me alone with him" Runt reassure them, they nodded and go to their original positions."Here let me fix you..." Runt said while examine his cyborg hand, Vapor tries to resist but the chains are too powerful for him, he finally calm down and let Runt do his work.

Runt inspect each wire and cable in that hand, but he find no damage, but then he spots something.A cable is snap, and the cable used to be connected to Vapors brain, and it does all good feeling to him, but with that not working, he became a killing machine.

"Hmmm...wonder if i repair this one..." Runt said while repair the cable and reconnects it into the other Vapor began to relax, then Runt removes those chains that strained fall to the ground, coughing.

"What happened to me?" Vapor asked, Runt the answer "i reprogram you, you're now a good wolf now" "what happened to me?" Vapor asked."I will show you what happened" Runt said, he then guides Vapor outside, Hutch and Can- do were surprised."HOLY FUCK!" they both scream.

"Easy, he wont hurt you, because he already being reprogrammed by me" Runt said, but Hutch and Can-do are not sure, so they told Claw and Scar that they're going to meet Winston, then they escort the duo to the main den."Sir, this is might be confusing, but you'd better see this" Hutch said while he bring Runt and Vapor in."Holy shit, Runt come here" Kate said, Runt then joins his brother and sister.

"Umm, can you tell me what happened?" Vapor asked, Humphrey sighed and say "you aid King and Rascalov to kill us" while looking at his was surprised."Why in the hell i want to kill you? I mean there's nothing wrong with you and them right?" he asked.

"No, they're trying to rule the entire universe, and you aid them, additionally, you kill this wolf mate, her name is Lilly, and her mate is and Saibot kill him" Humphrey said while pointing to the white wolf."Oh no! What i've done! Kill me now!" Vapor said.

But Humphrey says no."I know it's not your fault why he die, nor why we're hunted, it because King and Rascalov are two goddamn wolf that want to rule the fucking universe" Humphrey said, then they heard a scream from the outside.

They went outside and see Can-do, Hutch, Claw and Scar laying on the cold hard ground, when they reach them, turns out Saibot had break loose and escape."Shit, Eve, take care of them" Winston said while he and Tony, along with Dragovich carries the Betas, while Trevor and Jason cover their backs.

That night snow had fallen on Alaska, it's freezing cold, but for the demons and angels, it's not that cold, it's just are laying in his den when he saw something or someone walks in, he lifted his head and see Lilly coming to him."Hey Lilly, what's up?" Vapor asked, but she didn't answer.

Lilly then slaps his face."HOW DARE YOU TAKE GARTH FROM ME! I'LL KILL YOU!" Lilly yelled while pinning down him and choke tries to resist but somehow she manage to overpowers him, so eventually he play dead and Lilly stop choking him."Vapor? are you okay?" Lilly said while nudging him, but Vapor did not move."Oh my gosh! Im sorry! I didn't mean to kill you, im just kidding!" Lilly said, apologizing.

Then Vapor scared her."VAPOR!YOU BASTARD!"Lilly yelled while punch him."Oww...im sorry!" Vapor apologized, Lilly then began to sobbing."What's wrong?" Vapor said while pulling Lilly to his warm chest."It's just, i can't believe Garth is dead" Lilly said, Vapor know he's guilty for the killing that he committed, but he also know it wasn't him who did that, it was King and Rascalov.

"Im sorry, i didn't mean to kill him, it's just, im under control from the influences of King and Rascalov" Vapor said, Lilly wiped the tear from her face and say "i do know it was King and Rascalovs act, i do not blame you for that" Lilly said, and with that they then went to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Saibot had reach Jasper, he then meets King and Rascalov, whose now talking to eachother."Ahh there's our bounty hunter, where's your partner Vapor?" King asked "he is no longer a friend of us, he's now on their fucking side" Saibot said with hatred. King slams his paws to the ground.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILL THEM WHILE I STILL GOT THE FUCKING CHANCE!" King yelled angrily, clearly that he regret when he still got the chance to kill them all."But don't worry, we're going to kill the wolf gods that created all of this fucking mess" Saibot said, "and how you're going to do it?" Rascalov asked.

"We're going to make a portal that goes straight to the place where the wolf gods resides, then we can kill them easily" Saibot said smiling evilly."But that would be impossible, the wolf gods is the strongest from all of us" King said, but Saibot keeps smiling evilly.

"Those damned wolf gods empowered by the loyalty of the Hellhounds and the Edenhounds, but because almost all Edenhounds were wiped out, and the Hellhounds are no longer loyal to them, they're weakened, so we can kill them" Saibot explained.

"Well, then we got a thing to do" King said, grinning, he then says some words and a portal is made, he, along with Rascalov and Saibot enters the portal without any assistance from the they reach the wolf gods place, they're already gone...

Next day...

Vapor woke up with Lilly are laying ontop of him, he then gently remove Lilly from his body and lay her besides him, he then get up and got out from the den."Hey Vapor, how was it going?" Humphrey asked, smiling to the cyborg bounty hunter."Me are doing great, so don't worry bro" Vapor replied with warm smile, Humphrey look at him and just chuckled before picking up a rock and throw it away."Wait, i have a friend who might can help you" Vapor said, "who's your friend?" Dragovich asked.

"If i still got it right, his name is Seido, the leader of the Order" Vapor said, Dragovich then froze."The Order? I haven't see them in millenium, they must've change a lot since i visited them" Dragovich recall his old day with the order.

"So, can we visit them now?" Humphrey asked, Vapor nodded and create a portal that goes right to their world, they then enter the portal.

The world is made from lava, everything is molten lava, but for the Demon wolves and the Edenhounds, it doesn't bother finally meet Seido, he is a black furred wolf with gold outlines on his body, he then turn his head, facing the Edenhounds leader."Ahhh...my old friend, come come, what bring you here my friend?" Seido asked politely.

"The Hellhounds had gone crazy, their leader Rascalov and his general King wants to take over the universe, eventually, killing us all" Dragovich said, Seido then froze, he knew that the Hellhounds are very deadly and dangerous."So that's why you came here" Seido said, then he sees Kate and Humphrey, from their appearances, Seido thinks that Humphrey is an Omega and Kate is an Alpha.

"Do you let your pack to marry Alpha with Omega?" Seido asked, Winston nodded."I am sorry to say this, but i am very loyal to that custom, and i will kill anyone who didn't follow the custom, even if he's a Edenhound or Hellhound" Seido said, then he charges to Winston, he slams his claws to Winstons place, but he manage to dodge the attack, but he got knocked out.

Seido then launch himself to the air, preparing to kill then Eve intervenes, she quickly grab Seido and slams him to the ground, she then ripped Seido into two and eat his head."Mmmm...yummy, and you also learn one thing: never mess with my husband, or you will face the consequences" Eve said while licking off the rest of the Order wolves got scared and proclaims themself that they're now an Edenhound army, which Humphrey, Trevor, Jason, and Dragovich happily accepted them.

"You will aid us in every single battle, whether you live or not, you'll be remembered as a warrior that stands with us" Humphrey said, Kate then lick his face, which Humphrey returned the affectionate gesture.

"Alright, let's go back to Alaska shall we?" Tony asked, the wolves agrees and went back to Alaska through the portal.

When they got back to Alaska, they find that Saibot is there, he had captured Lilly and take her as a hostages."LEAVE HER FUCKING ALONE SAIBOT! NOW!" Vapor yelled to Saibot, Saibot let Lilly go and taunt Vapor."Well well well, Vapor, the old and weak fucking wolf, haven't you heard Vapor, the war is over" Saibot said "my war ends with you" Vapor replied."Why you come back to King, you know he's a fucked killer, come with me, and we can end this war, together" Vapor said, Saibot then grinned evilly.

"No!, you're wrong!, this war must be win by him, i was perfected by him, not by the fucking Edenhounds leader, that pussy Dragovich" Saibot yelled, Vapor then say "then so be it, your death is inevitable" in a demonic two then charges forward and slash eachothers body, Vapor got pushed back, Saibot then rush back to Vapor and punch his face, Vapor then dodge one of Saibots attack and punch him and kick him away.

After a few minutes, both of the bounty hunters are now extremely exhausted."Why you don't want to join us? I mean, you can be a better person with us" Vapor said "i still don't want to join you..." Saibot said.

"Come on brother, please..." Vapor pleaded, but in the end, Saibot still with King and Rascalov."And so be it..." Vapor said, he then creates a portal behind Saibot, Saibot punch Vapor but misses, Vapor use this opportunity to punch Saibot, he then kick him into the portal and go straight to Eden.

Due to Eden status as a sacred place, Saibot, as a wraith, dies very fast, he evaporates into the thin air, and vanished forever.

"Im sorry..." Vapor said to his best friend, he then pick up Lilly while examine her neck."Im fine, it's just kinda hurt, thanks for saving my life" Lilly said while kiss Vapor on the blushed and escort her back to her den.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT DRAGOVICH! KING AND RASCALOV HAD SENT SAIBOT TO KILL US! WHILE WE SIT HERE AS IF NOTHING HAS EVER FUCKING HAPPENED!" Humphrey yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy man" Jason said to his youngest brother."Im not going to stop yelling until you tell me what the fuck is on your fucking mind Dragovich, now this is the best damned time to tell us every fucking thing in your fucking little brain" Humphrey yelled."I...i" Dragovich startled."TELL ME!TELL MEEEEEEE!" Humphrey kick him away.

"Alright, Humphrey, you want it, i give it" Dragovich said."Tell me everything you know...now" Humphrey said exhausted."Do you know about the Great War?" Dragovich asked.

A/N:Uh oh! Dragovich is going to uncover a deep secret! Find out on the next chapter, see ya :).


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:This is where things get heated up, please read and review, enjoy :)

"Do you know about the Great War?" Dragovich asked, Humphrey was completly shocked, he never thought that the Edenhound and the Hellhound leader had a secret, especially about a war.

"No i do not know" Humphrey said, Dragovich sighed to the Omega Demon Wolf."Okay, i will tell you about the Great War" Dragovich said

"Around 10.000 years before you, Jason, Trevor, and King were created, we Edenhounds and Hellhounds live in peace, Rascalov runs the Hell while i runs the Heaven, but then things went mad and attacks us, he attacked us with no reason at was a bright day when they start to rain down boulder rocks from 100.000 thousand Edenhounds against 1 million Hellhounds, we're completly outnumbered, but we manage to defend our learn that in order to stop them, Rascalov must be we go to him and ask him why he attacked never told me why, so i kill him. The war ended around 100 years later, we're victorius, but our victory is paid by many lives, including 5 generals of Edenhounds and 5 generals of casualty: 890.000 lives were know that without a leader, the soul in Hell can escape with ease, so we purified Rascalovs mind, but even if we did so, we know there will be a tiny piece of hatred plant in his head, we did what we can do best, after we purified him, we buried the dead deep in the Alaska soil, we call it the Land of the Dead, we then keep this a secret for a very long time, until now..." Dragovich ended his story.

Humphrey never knew there is much more complicated thing than his."So what are we going to do now?" Humphrey asked."We're going to revive them, all of them, so we can attack back King and Rascalov, they're not very far from here, tell everyone to get ready" Dragovich said, i nodded and left him while telling the pack to get ready.

10 minutes later...

"Alright Dragovich, everyone is ready, so let's go" Humphrey said, they then go to deeper into Alaska, seeking the Land of the Dead.

2 hours later...

"Ah we're here..." Dragovich said, he then examines the old entrance, the entrance is covered by chains that's glowing red, but only can be seen by Hellhound and Edenhound."So what now?" Kate asked.

"Wait, there must be a push button here" Dragovich said while running his hand through the cold some minutes he finds it."Ah there you go..." Dragovich push a rectangular thing and the door is unlocked, revealing a very big hall inside, we then began to spread out and walking slowly to the end of the hallway.

The sound of the dead can be heard, battle chatters can still be heard, even after 10.000 years."Dragovich, does this place looks always like this for the past 10.000 years?" Humphrey asked, he nodded."Yes, this place remains unknown to other Hellhounds, only the Edenhounds knows the exact location of the Land of the Dead" Dragovich explained, they finally reach the end of the are 10 statues, these are the 5 generals of Hellhounds and Edenhounds, they're wrapped by rock coffins, and also with their weapons.

There's a bowl that made by iron infron of them, which make Vapor confused."Why there's a damn bowl on there?" Vapor asked "Ahh very good answer, that's not just a bowl, it's a sacred thing, this thing is how you will revive revive them, you need the blood of the Edenhound leader and the Hellhound, but since Humphrey is a demon wolf, and coincidentaly, he's transformed by Rascalov he's got Rascalovs blood on him" Dragovich explained.

Humphrey and Dragovich then slit their veins and pour some of their blood in to the bowl, then Dragovich raise the bowl and say "you have been fell asleep for 10.000 years brother, but today you will rise once more, and you will fight against the evil and protect the good one, now RISE!" the whole room then covered by a red aura, then it stops.

"Well, nothing happen" Tony commented, but they realize that the battle chatter is stop, and the hall is much more eerie than ever they hear some cracks, then one of the Hellhound generals head section of the rock coffin began to breaks up ,revelaing two chained hands, then his axe began to melt it's coffin.

His hand began to break loose, as the cracking sound began go louder."You might want to stand back" Dragovich said, the Hellhound general then destroyed his rock coffins, he then lower his hand and open his eyes, revealing two fiery red eyes, he then inhale and exhale deeply."I introduced you Reznov, one of the Hellhound general, he's also known as one of the most savage Hellhound you ever see, some say that he once kill one of the Hellhound to satisfy his bloodthirsty mind" Dragovich said to the general.

"The war... what happen?" he asked to Dragovich "the war has ended 10.00 years ago Reznov, thanks to your assist" Dragovich said, this makes Humphrey confused."What do you mean thanks for the assist?" Humphrey asked, Dragovich then realize he forgot to tell them one more thing.

"Okay, so before the war, the Hellhound generals didn't want to go to war, but Rascalov threatens them if they don't want to assist them, so eventually they help him, after some 10 years later, they sought our help, they will help us to kill Rascalov, so we made a contract with them and we kill Rascalov, but it also takes 10 lives of our generals" Dragovich explained, finally the pack and Humphrey understand.

"Why did you raise us again Dragovich? Keeper of Eden?" Reznov asked "Rascalov went made once again, and this time he is aided by King, now we need you once more brother, just like the old times" Dragovich said.

"Very well , now, let me resurrect my other brothers..." Reznov said while saying some spell."Kravchenko, Jack, Chris, Richard, Victor, Anthony, Travis, Alex, Allen... RISE MY BROTHER!" Reznov yelled, then the rest of the generals woke up from their deep sleep."Now, RISE OUR FALLEN BROTHER RISE!" all of them yelled, then the whole undead Hellhounds and Edenhounds resurrected again, they then go outside to see that Rascalov and King is coming toward them.

"Today, we will watch as Rascalov and King fall, now...CHAAAAAARGE!" Humphrey yelled as hundreds of thousands of the undead Hellhound and Edenhound began to attack Rascalov and King.

A/N:Aww yeah, they're ready to kick some ass, next chapter will involving a two on Alaska and one in Jasper, i hope that next chapter will be the last, bye guys! Peace :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Im back guys, it's being a long time since i was here, well actually not too this is the final chapter of Demon Wolf 2, enjoy.

King and Rascalov are slowly walk their way deeper to Alaska wilderness, not knowing that an army, hungry for flesh and blood is coming for them. Then a roar is heard, surprising them all. A wolf with a battle axe on his right hand fall right beside a Hellhound and decapitates him." HOLY FUCK! BREAK FORMATION, BREAK THE FUCKING FORMATION!" King yelled, the army then breaks over, while Humphrey leads the attack with his friends.

"It's now or never! CHAAAARGE!" Humphrey yelled, they then attack the scattered forces, along with the Hellhound and Edenhounds general tearing the army apart."How could this happen? The generals from the Great War? How?, they can't be resurrected unless-" Rascalov turn his head and see Humphrey just decapitated a Hellhounds head.

He then remembers that when he turns Humphrey into a demon, he also transfered some of his blood to his body, he regret turning Humphrey into a demon, but he can't change it right now.

"Kravchenko! Get over there and help Victor!" Reznov said, Kravchenko then go to Victors place and kill a group of Hellhounds, Victor then thanked him for helping him.

"You welcome brother" Kravchenko replied with a now, the undead Hellhounds and Edenhounds had killed so many Hellhounds that the entire snow either covered by blood or corpse.

"Come on, we're going to win in matter of seconds!" Humphrey yelled, he then kill a Hellhound when another one pinned him down, turns out it was King."You! you always find something that good, you bastard!" King said.

"Shut the fuck up King!" Humphrey said as he kicks King away, he then engaged claw to claw combat."You never going to win this war Humphrey, NEVER! Even with those fucking generals!" King said as he choked Humphrey, Humphrey then severed his arm, causing him to scream in pain.  
>"YOU FUCK!" King yelled in pain, Humphrey then kicks him away from him.<p>

King got back up again and launches himself to the air, but then got punched by Alex."Thanks" Humphrey said "you welcome" he replied, he then began to punch King mercilessly, when King almost got cornered, someone stabs him from behind.

"ALEX! NO!" Reznov said, Rascalov stabs his own general, Alex screams in pain before fall to the ground, gasping for laughes evilly before picking up King and retreat with his army.

"Alex, no! Stay with me brother!" Victor said, Humphrey arrive just in time when Alex grab him."Humphrey listen to me!, i can't survive longer than this, can you do me a favor?" Alex asked, coughing up some blood.

"What do you want me to do?" Humphrey asked "take my power, and avenge my death" Alex said as he gives his power to him."Here i come..." Alex said as he breathes one more time before closing his eyes, with a smile planted on his face.

Humphrey got up slowly, he then dig a hole on the ground and Vapor then put Alex body inside it."May peace be with you" Tony said, they then cover the hole and go back to their den.

"So, what now?" Winston asked to Humphrey, he looked at the battlefield as a tear drop from his eye."We're going to attack Jasper at dawn, we need to retake it, then we kill all of them" Humphrey said, "okay, we're going to tell the others" Tony and Winston said, they leave Humphrey alone, but then a wolf is entering his den.

"Hey Humphrey" the wolf said "oh hey Kate" Humphrey replied, Kate snuggle beside Humphrey while nuzzling his face."What's the matter?" Kate asked "it's just, i am still mourning about Alex's death" Humphrey said, Kate sighed and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey it's okay, he already know you will avenge his death" Kate reassured him, licking his ear and laid her head down his take a look at the beautiful wolf besides him and went to sleep.

Next day...

"Morning has come, it's time to get moving" Reznov said, he wake up from his den and proceed to tell everyone to get ready for the last big battle upon them."Alright guys, let's go" Reznov said, the whole pack and the rest of the undead army walk where Reznovs at.

"Alright, King and Rascalov might have the whole Hellhounds back there, so be prepared, and i will create a portal straight to the Western teritory" Reznov said as he cast a spell and a portal is made.

"Alright, steady..." Dragovich said "this is for the fallen wolves, and for ourselves" Humphrey said, then there's a silence for several seconds.

.

.

.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Humphrey yelled, the undead army and the pack charges forwards, King and Rascalov were surprised that they attacked once more after a recent death happen to them.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! KILL THEM ALL!" Rascalov and King yelled to their army, they roars and confronts the undead valley soon turns into a battlefield and they keep slaughtering eachothers.

Humphrey finds a lone Hellhounds and kick him away, he then use his supernatural force to bend the wolves arms, he twisted it and the Hellhound holw in pain, then he use his hand to twist it's head then he lifted his hand up with force and the head snapped and fly, decapitating it.

On the other part of the valley, Winston and Tony are fighting thousands of Hellhounds."Winston, cover my back!" Tony yelled "got it!" Winston replied, a Hellhound charge forward to Tony, he quickly kills it with his claw, Winston then summon meteorite fall, bombard the valley with meteorite."AWW YEAH, THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" Winston yelled.

Reznov and his brothers along with Dragovich are seen get cornered by many Hellhounds.

Anthony then steps up and summon the undead from Hell, killing anyone stands infront of them, this makes Rascalov and King angrier.

"King! It's time to summon our fallen brothers!" Rascalov yelled, King summons his fallen army, causing the battle get intensed again. But soon, Humphrey and his friends gets the upper hand, Vapor sees King still concentrating to summon his entier dead army.

"GUYS! COVER ME! I AM GOING TO INTERRUPT KING!" Vapor yelled, he then run to King and push him, causing the portal to disperse, along with the undead army he summoned."YOU BASTARD!" King yelled, he went berserk and try to hurt Vapor, but no matter how hard he tries, Vapor always manage to dodge his attack, for now.

"VAPOR! GET THE FUCK OUT FROM THERE! IT'S TO FUCKING DANGEROUS!" Humphrey yelled, Vapor then got stabbed by King, who's smiling evilly. "You maybe can evade my attacks, but sometimes, things turned against you" King said, he then throw Vapor away."VAPOR! NO!" Lilly yelled, she catch Vapor just intime before he fall to the cold hard ground."Lilly... it's okay, it's not that bad..." Vapor said, Lilly examines his wound and found it wasn't pretty bad.

"Oh thank goodness" Lilly sighed, she then did something that she think would never done to anybody except to Garth... she kiss him.

"ENOUGH!" Dragovich yelled, he and the generals summon a portal and King and Rascalovs army are dragged into it, forcing them to being imprisoned in Hell, guarded by the undead army.

"It's over, we won, you lose" Humphrey said to King and Rascalov, while the others encircles the two wolves."Or is it?" Rascalov smiles evilly, he then laughes in demonic voice and soon, he and King were covered with fiery red aura, Humphrey backed up along with the others.

"OH SHIT, GET THE HELL OUT FROM HERE!" Dragovich yelled, they all hurried, scramble everywhere to find somewhere safe.

"What are they doing?" Humphrey asked "they're going to combined themselves" Dragovich replied, soon the red aura disappeared, then a 4 metres monster rise from the ground, it was King and Rascalov, they have become one...

"HAHAHAHAHA! MY NAME IS KIROV! I AM THE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE! YOU SHALL BOW BEFORE ME! OR YOU WILL DIE!" Kirov yelled, his voice is heard accross Jasper Park.

"This is what i am feared, he can absorb others body and that will make him even stronger" Dragovich said, then Reznov stands up.

"ENOUGH YOU ASSHOLE, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Reznov yelled, Kirov just laughed, Reznov charges to him, but seconds before he attacks Kirov, he was gone with a big puff of red smoke.

"Where did he go?!" Reznov said, Humphrey and Dragovich, along with the generals come to Reznovs place."I don't know" Travis said, Humphrey then began to hear some whispering in the valley.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Humphrey asked, they look at him with a questioning face."Hear what?" Allen asked "whispering" Humphrey answered."Nope" they replied, this makes Humphrey confused.

He then hear the same whispering again."Guys, you better not joking but seriously, you don;t hear whispering?" Humphrey asked "shut the fuck up Humphrey, we're looking for an invisible demon and you have to interrupt us because you hear some fucking whispering that even we didn't hear" Kravchenko said, Humphrey then sighed and keep an eye on his surroundings.

"_Behind you..."_ the whisperer said, Humphrey look back and see Kirov stands behind everyone."HOLY SHIT! BEHIND US!" Humphrey yelled, but it was too late.

Kirov as fast as he can stab all the generals, Dragovich manage to escape just in time before getting generals fall down, Kirov laughed evilly, he then kicked the general bodies away, they all are critically injured.

"You cannot stop me, it's your destiny to be doomed" Kirov said, Humphrey and Dragovich slowly back up, Reznov see them and call them."Hey guys, here..." Reznov said, the two get to Reznovs place to hear what he want to say.

"If you want to kill him, you must harness the power from all generals, lucky for you, we're all going to die, so before we die, we want you to use our power to kill him" Reznov said, Dragovich then collect all of the generals at one place.

"Brothers, it's time for us to die, but before we die, give every last strength you got and give it to Humphrey" Reznov said, Dragovich then creates some tendrils and connect it to Humphreys body and to them.

Reznov and the others then gives their power to Humphrey, it was painfull for them, but to ensure their survival, they had to do some minutes, they stop, die from blood loss and injuries.

Humphrey look to Dragovich, asking if the transfer are completed."Yes, it's done..." Dragovich said, Humphrey look at the Hellhound infront of him."Whatever happens, you will die Kirov" Humphrey said in dark tone, Kirov just laughed.

Humphrey charges forward at demonic speed, but ended up get kicked away from Kirov, Dragovich move to a safer place with the pack, watching in horror as Humphrey get knocked down everytime he approaches Kirov."Have you done yet?" Kirov asked, Humphrey is gasping for air, not answering his question.

"I take that as a yes" Kirov said, then he disappeared with a puff of smoke."Shit... where did he go?" Humphrey said, Humphrey examines his surroundings, hoping that Kirov is not behind him."_Behind you..." _the whisperer said again, he look behind and seconds after that, Kirov is standing behind him.

He then kicks him and punch his face."Is that all you got?" Kirov asked, he then punch Humphrey in the chest at demon speed million times before stop, he then kicked him and got impaled by a tree.

Humphrey removes himself from the tree and clutching his stomach and chest, Kirov then disappears again."_Humphrey, can you hear me?"_ the whisperer asked."SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T TRY TO BREAK MY FUCKING CONCENTRATION!" Humphrey yelled to the whisperer.

"_Geez, it's me Garth"_ the whisperer identified himself, and in a split second, Humphrey was frozen."The hell man, where are you?" Humphrey asked "_i am in Hell, with the generals, Humphrey in order to kill him, you must believe in yourself, i can't track Kirov down again, after he beat the hell outta you, he already switch off his demon trail, somehow" _Garth said.

"How am i gonna track him down? He's gonna kill in a matter of seconds" Humphrey said "_just believe inyourself, we're counting on you" _Garth said."Garth?! GARTH!" shit, alright, here goes nothing" Humphrey said, he let his mind calm down, and try to concentrate."Believe in yourself, believe in yourself..." Humphrey repeated his word over and over again.

He then hear something, he hear a deep breathing sound behind look back and seconds later, he is confronted by Kirov, he kick him away, surprised both Kirov and Humphrey."How could you find me? I've switched off my demon trails" Kirov said, Humphrey just smiles and punch him again, and this time, the battle is disappears again, but Humphrey knows where he is and chase him, he intervenes Kirov and slash his body, Kirov yelled in pain.

After some 10 minutes it's looks like Humphrey's gonna win until Kirov find his weakspot, he duck and stabs Humphrey on the back, he then throw Humphrey away."HUMPHREY!" Kate yelled, Humphrey slowly get up, but he has a new sensation in his body.

Suddenly, his body erupts with multiple tendrils coming out from his body."What happened to him?" Vapor asked "he absorbed Kirovs power, i presume" Dragovich said, when it's finished, Humphrey's height is now even with Kirov."WHAT?!" Kirov yelled, Humphrey roared and punch him and kick him, Kirov tries to block his attack but i proofs almost impossible to do that, as Humphrey continue punching him mercilessly, he notices that Reznovs axe is still laying nearby, he stops punching him and lift him in the air, while he use his tendril to grab the axe.

"How could you do that?" Kirov asked "because i...am... a demon wolf" Humphrey said, he then throw Kirov and use Reznovs axe to slice him into two, ending his life and also his mission to rule the universe.

The pack instantly cheers and whistleing, Kate run as fastas she can to Humphrey and kiss him.

Then Garth shows up."Garth!" Lilly yelled, she run to Garth but she goes right through him."Why i can't hug you Garth?" Lilly asked "im a ghost, and i need to talk with Humphrey" Garth said, he then slowly making his way to Humphrey's position."Hey" he greeted, Humphrey greet back."So what now?" Garth asked, then Dragovich shows up."It seems like Hell is going to destroyed" Dragovich said.

"What? why?" Garth asked "well because Rascalov is the keeper of Hell and now is dead, no one is controlling Hell ,if there's no one controlling it, it will be destroyed, we need to find a wolf who can replace him" Dragovich said, then he and Humphrey look at Garth.

"What me?! Why?" Garth asked "i think you're good enough to become the next keeper, and the Hellhound generals will help you running the Hell" Dragovich said, at first Garth was hesitate, but he then calmed down and accept it.

"Wait Garth! I still love you, please don't leave me alone" Lilly cried, Garth let a tear flow through his eye before saying "don't worry, i wont be gone, i will be here..." and touch Lillys heart, he then look at Vapor and say "look after her okay" "okay Garth, im sorry if i killed you" Vapor apologized.

"It's okay" Garth said before returning to Hell."Well, thank you for saving the universe Humphrey, and i gotta go now, i got some unfinished business in Heaven" Dragovich said as he fly up to the sky.

"So what now?" Kate asked "well let's go home..." Humphrey said, as they look up to the sky for one last time, before going home with the pack.

One month later, Lilly married Vapor and the pack was very happy about it, Garth is ruling Hell quite better than Rascalov and he tasked Reznov and other generals to keep an eye on Rascalov and King, Dragovich is making a progress on repairing Eden and sometimes visits Garth for some advice, life is never get any better than now.

Alright, Demon Wolf 2 is done! I want to apologize if i didn't update for a while, it's because the exam makes me stressed out, but now im feeling better, see you guys later :).


End file.
